I Don't Get Paid Enough
by Karupin-Kun
Summary: For AXEL DAY! The day of Axel in the month of Axel in the year of Axel! Axel cleans up the remnants of an fight with a bit of help from Roxas and Demyx! Kinda cheesy but fun to read! Demyx Time reference! T for Language minor


Today is the Official Day of Axel! (Who made it official? Me that's who!) Today is the 8th day of the 8th month of the 8th year in the century!

The day of Axel in the month of Axel in the year of Axel!

WoOoOoT!

It is also my birthday so this is my birthday presant to me Ha Ha!

Now I know it's not all that good and I know that everyone is out of character and that its choppy and doesn't flow well but I whipped this out on a whim at 5:00 in the morning not having slept in a few days. Hopefully now with this ridiculous plot bunny out of my head I can get some sleep!

OH and the "cooking Marly's flowers prank" is not mine! I stole it from Demyx Time because I worship the ground Jen and Kelly walk on! Haven't seen Demyx Time? Go to YouTube right now and search Demyx Time it's hilarious!

PS: I Don't Own Kingdom Hearts TT-TT

* * *

"They don't pay me enough for this." Axel sighed, wiping sweat of his forehead with a gloved hand, and frowning."What am I talking about? Mansex doesn't pay me at all!"

Angrily, he scrubbed a little harder at the scorch marks in the corridor just outside the meeting hall. It wasn't his fault that Demyx cooked all of Marulxia's flowers. True it had been his idea but Dem was the one who went through with it! What right did Marluxia have to throw a bitch fit at him?

"I know what your thinking." Axel whipped his head around to see his best friend: No. 13 , Key of Destiny, Roxas, Roxie for short, or Rox-Ass to piss him off.

"Really now, Rox-Ass, what am I thinking?"

"Your thinking it isn't your fault Demyx cooked 11's flowers and it isn't fair that you have to clean up the mess from a fight Marluxia started."

Axel snorted, sometimes Roxas was just creepy. "I shouldn't have to clean up after that freak. He started it."

"And you most certainly finished it, I can see why Mansex was pissed. Marluxia won't be leaving his room for weeks, or until his hair grows back, whenever that is." Roxas plopped next to him and picked up a scrub brush to help. "Although setting Marluxia's hair on fire was worth having to put up with an irate Mansex and Luxord."

Axel sniggered as he recalled Demyx's attempt to put out the fire with his water. The Melodious Nocturne had put out the fire alright but supersoaked the Superior and Luxord in the process, the latter of whom claimed Demyx now owed him new leather pants for runing the pair he'd been wearing. At this point Roxas had stepped in for Demyx and told Luxord to lay off unless he wanted Oathkeeper halfway up his rectum.

"Halfway up Lux's rectum, huh?" Axel asked causing Roxas to laugh.

"He knew I meant it too. Although that would have been a lot nastier to clean up." Axel and Roxas laughed harder until they were interrupted by a timid voice.

"Uhh hey guys..."

"Demyx!" Roxas smiled at the melodious nocturne and beckoned him forward. Axel grinned too.

"Sit on down, Demy, we were just recalling tonight's entertainment."

Demyx returned the smile and sat on Axel's other side grabbing the last scrub brush joining in the effort to clean the abused wall.

"You setting Marluxia's hair on fire made my day, Axel! I've never heard such girlish screams before, except for when you stole his leopard print underwear and read his 'secret message' to Vexen in last week's meeting."

Axel laughed again and smiled wider, Marly should really leave the poetry to Zexion. Roxas quipped the first line of the infamous letter "Our love is like a crayon box..."

Demyx dissolved into a fit of giggles and knocked over the water bucket.

The sitar fiend righted the bucket with a frustrated grimace."Aww crap let me fix that! DANCE WATER DANCE!"

"NO WAIT DON-"

Water gushed from nowhere in particular reknocking over the bucket and spraying water every where.

Axel hit his head on the wall. More to clean up.

"Well that was overkill Demyx."

Demyx shrugged weakly. "Uhh, Whoops?"

A very wet Roxas shook out his hair "At least you blasted the scorch marks off the wall."

The red head winced at the 3 inches of standing water around him. "I'm going to go find a few mops." he declared.

He opened up the broom closet and grabbed a three mops, two more buckets and some rags.

As he stuffed the rags and in first bucket and balanced the mops in the other he revisited the "I-Don't-Get-Paid-Enough-For-This Thought". He really didn't deserve to be punished by his fellow orgy member's insanity, but as he walked back to his friends and watched Demyx and Roxas attempt to wring the water from their coats, he had a change of nonexistant heart.

It was true that he wasn't paid enough for this job, but that didn't really matter, this sort of day to day life in the organization was priceless anyway.


End file.
